Reborn
by channymichelle
Summary: Bella has been seeing and hearing things ever since the transformation. What could it mean? And why is she seeing them. Things start to get strange for her. Things start to happen.
1. Chapter 1

THE BEGGINING

It all started in the transformation. The venom spread like an excruciating acid poisening my veins, burning me from the inside out. I remember the coldness of his lips gouging into various parts of my body. I remember the sounds of my own screams ehoeing in circles in my head. I remember my eyesight fading to black and sounds of the outside world being drowned out. The only thing I could see was darkness engulfing me. The only sounds I could hear were my own screams. Then I heard another scream. At first I thought it was Edward screaming with me. I wanted to open my eyes and find the sourse of the screams, but no matter what, I still could only see darkness. The other screams echoed my own. I wondered for a moment if it was only me, but there was a voice there. A voice I didnt recognise. It was snarling and snickering with laughter.

"Pick it up! Pick it up now! Fight! Fight me now!"

It was a males voice. I had never heard it before. It was cold and hard. The sound of the voice was like a memory. I let out more screaming. I felt angry. I felt murderous. Rage filtered itself through me and I could not figure out why. Flames licked their way around my insides. I burnt. I wanted it to end. I wanted to open my mouth and scream to kill me! Kill me now! I dont want this! Make it stop!

I held my mouth shut tight. I tried to lay still. Wait for the burning to stop. There was another sound. Like someone was crying. Vampires couldn't cry. I didnt understand. Who was crying? I didn't understand where the sounds were coming from. It was a female voice speaking next. It sounded young.

"She...Cant be dead. It's not possible."

Was I dead? Was Edward too late to save me? It couldn't be. I was still burning. If I was dead, the burning would be over.

"Crusio!" A cold voice screamed. Then I seen his face in the darkness. It was white. Almost like a vampire. Was it a vampire? There were two red spots coming from slits where his eyes should be. Snakelike almost. The expression on his face was nothing but a sadistic pleasure and satisfaction. There was another pain. I could still feel the fire inside me, but I felt like my whole body was being torn limb from limb, yet staying exactly where it was meant to be. My bones were twisting themselves. Snapping inside me. Over and over it repeated with the fire. Then it was only fire again. A cold laugh rining inside my head. The snakelike vampire disapeared. I could now see a grave. It had something written on it that I could not make out. It was so blurry. There were flames crawling up the stone of the angel. I could taste burnt blood. Oh God, when would this end? "Edward!" I screamed in my head. "Please, Edward, make it go away!"

I knew he couldn't hear my thoughts. I could feel my body convulsing. Yet I was not sure if my body had moved much since I'd been there. The fire began to burn out. Was this finally the end? I could see a mouth. I tried to focus. It looked like scales. Behind I could see the open sky. Then there were more flames that looked like they were appearing from the jaws. What it was, I had no idea.

I could hear the wheels of a car gliding along the road. I could hear the sounds of the birds wings as they cut through the air. Then I could hear a heartbeat. Was it mine? It was slow in between until it stopped. I could hear voices.

"Bella?" I heard his voice calling me. Was it over? Was it really over? I flicked my eyes open and there he was. More beautiful then could ever believe. I sat still. Looking around the room. They were all there except Rosalie. I could still hear a heart beat. Then I remembered. Renesmee's face flashed before me. I panicked for a brief moment and I suddenly felt calm. My eyes flicked to Jasper. Knowning he was holding the worry from me.

"Is she ok?" My voice was a ring. It shocked me. It was strong and confident.

"She's fine. Jacob and Rosalie are looking after her." Edward assured me.

"Jacob? Jacob is here?" I was shocked. He wanted so bad to get out.

"Yes." the tone in Edwards voice was not of someone who was happy.

I was monitored and watched for a few moments. Everyone was nagging me to go and hunt. They needed to teach me. They told me I needed to quench my thirst. They promised me I would see Renesmee after. So I listened. Edward took me out to hunt. He explained how to rely on my senses. It wasnt hard at all. Edward followed me as I hunted a dear. I caught it mid air and sunk my teeth into the flesh. The blood touched my lips and I felt warmth in my throat. Then I heard it again. The screaming that echoed my own. I dont know why, but I followed like instructions. I felt no pain physically.

"Bella, whats wrong?"

I stopped for a moment. The moment the blood touched my lips, I could feel something else. I could see images rushing through my head. They were not Bella memories. I had never been in these places I was seeing. There was the same grave as before.

_Tom Riddle _was all I could make out.

"I'm fine." I lied to Edward. There might have been something in my eyes because the look in Edwards were drowned with disbelief.

Sinking my teeth back into the deer I dried it up, pushing the thoughts out of my head. Whatever they were. They were disturbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had gone by. I started to become more aware what was triggering the images. I still had not told anyone. Although, Jasper was getting suspicous. In the beggining I had seen a few things. I seen a lake amongst hills and a forest. I seen an ancient looking castle. One thing that caught my curiosity was a shiny globe. It had a mist swirling inside it with blurred pictures and very distant and faded sounds. I seen the face of the snake like vampire again. But he then disapeared behind a blinding flash of green light. Whenever the visions or whatever occured, my mood would swing from ecstatic happiness to instant fear, worry, confusion and a shock to my system. Jasper felt the instant change and gave me the occasional look of suspicion. Occasionally when I had Renesmee in my arms he got worried and and helped me calm myself. He must have thought I was craving her blood. The weather was wet as usual. During the days of the sun we went hunting in the mountains. Allowing Renesmee to get out in sunlight. She loved the sunlight. I guess she gets that from me. Jacob came along these days in his wolf form. Frequently giving Renesmee 'wolf rides'. She loved Jacob and I couldnt blame her one bit. Jacob and my relationship between us had finally moved away from awkwardness. I know he can't help himself imprinting on Renesmee. Sometimes it still worried me. But then I would only be smitten by Renesmee's smile when she was with him. Jake and I were as good as best friends again. Things were great. My eternity was set. Jake would never grow old anymore now that he had imprinted on Renesmee. Things were going to be perfect. Charlie visited regulary. He loved Renesmee and she absolutely adored him. He asked no questions like he promised. He did not want to know. I was occasionally worried what would happen when he died? What would happen in a few years when I still hadn't aged a bit? Jacob made a joke to turn him aswell.

"We could all live happily ever after." he laughed. I sighed and threw a cusion at him, resulting in a pillow fight. There was a knock at the door and Alice skipped to the door.

"Hey Charlie." she greeted him with an embrace.

"Hey Alice, How are you?"

"Good and yourself?"

"Yeah, suppose I've been better." letting himself in he made his way over to the couch. "Acually, I was just wondering well...has anyone noticed anything strange lately?"

He sounded business like and had his worried fidgeting about. Normally something pretty bad has happened around that he gets like this.

"No, everything has been normal here." Seth said confused. "Any reason why your worried, Charlie?" he was curious. Charlie had his serious face on.

"Well, there was a body found in the woods last night. There was no ID on him. None of us at the station recgonise him. Haven't even had any one report a missing person. There wasn't a mark on him. We have sent the body away for autopsy, but I thought I would check with you guys in the meantime incase you had noticed anything unusual."

We were all shocked. We would know if there were killings going on. If it was vampire or werewolf. However Charlie said there was nothing wrong with the body. I heard a distant voice. Appearing out of nowhere. I did not recognize the voices. I had no clue who or what it was about. Is it normal for newborn vampires to have images and voices in their heads. I was sure it wasn't. I glanced at Jasper and he flicked his eyes away.

"Nothing has seemed out of the ordinary around here. But we will look and ask around." Jacob spoke up. "We will find anyone or anything out there, Charlie."

Alice was in a daze. She looked like she was having a vision but she wasn't. She was confused. She would normally see something like this coming.

Charlie hung around for a bit. He played horses with Renesmee. Everyone else was quiet. Wondering what could possibly be going on that we have not noticed. Was the Volturi here. Had they come to check up on us.

Charlie left and we all started to discuss possibilities.

"I didn't see anyone coming. I've been watching for the Volturi." Alice was worried. I could hear it. She worries about anything that she can't see.

"There must be a reason why you didn't see anything. Besides, it can't be the Volturi. Charlie said there was no physical damage done to the body." Emmett added.

"We will run a check either way." Jacob was looking at Renesmee who now nestled in my arms again. He was worried about her safety. I could see it in his eyes. "Seth, you know the drill."

They were out the door and I heard the phase, and I heard the rip.

"I'll go grab him a spare pair of jeans and leave them on the porch." Edward was up the stairs and returning with the spare pair of jeans in seconds. Jacob was still forgetting occasionally to wait until he got the forest. The thing is, whatever was killing Alice could not see. Therefore it could not be human.

"Jasper, Emmett. I want you to do a check. See if you can smell anything new and if its recognisable." Carlisle spoke up. They nodded and were out in seconds disapeared.

The snake like faced flashed in my head again with a cold laugh to follow. Then I heard a different voice. Another male, one that I had not heard before.

_"She is the prophet."_

It was a strong but old voice.

"Bella, What happened?" it was Alice who spoke. She was looking at me curiously. I gave her a short smile. "You've been acting so strange occasionally. Jasper is worried about you."

"Everything is ok Alice. I don't know what you are talking about." I lied. But still, I was no good with lying.

"Bella, if you know something, you can tell us." She was now infront of me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. I promise. I don't know anything. I just, feel a bit weird. Rosalie, would you mind looking after Renesmee for a little bit. I need some air."

They looked at me for a moment, curious. But Rosalie never knocked back an opportunity for Renesmee. She was there in a moment and taking her out of my arms.

"Mummy will be back, my sweet." I told Renesmee. She reached for my head and her little fingers made contact. I smiled at her thought.

"I love you too. Your my little princess."

With that I leaned in, kissed her gently on her forehead and I was out of there. Running through the trees of the forest.

_OOC: I hope you's like it. This is my first Fanfic. I hope to update soon. Thanks for support. If you have any suggestion or any advice or you like my story. Please Review. Thankyou._

_Channy_


	3. Chapter 3

I ran through the forest barefoot at vampire speed. I needed to figure things out in my head. What if the Volturi was here? What if they found a way around Alice's predictions? Would they leave as soon as they seen that I was indeed a vampire now? I came to a stop at the edge of the river. I listened to the distant birds. The breeze blew through me and I could smell the intense smell of reborn air. I could taste the moisture that flowed alongside. Then I heard something...It was like footprints and before long, it turned to the smell of human blood. I felt a small hiss slither up my throat as it was dulled by the insant dryness. Dulled by the craving and thirst I could now feel in my throat. Automatically I held my breath, making sure I couldn't smell it. I went to run away from the scent but I couldn't move. For some reason, my body was glued to the position next to the lake. It was seconds later when a man of about thirty emerged from the woods. He had sleek bleach blond hair that was combed and gelled that badly that not a single hair dared be out of place. He was skinny but tall. He wore a black cloak with a hood hanging down his back. His lips curved up into a smile of someone who felt intense satifaction. He looked at me like I was a trophey. Still, I couldn't move. Something held me there. I couldn't take my eye's off him. I had a deja vu. Maybe he was a memory from my human life that I had forgotten. I miraculously remembered alot of my human life. No one understood that. His expression turned to confusion, a flash of fear maybe. He looked at me like I wasn't real. Did he know what I was?

"So, the stories are true. You are alive." he said in an english accent, like it was the most shocking news he could ever hear or believe. He starred at me for a brief moment.

"How did you do it? You havent aged a bit in 19 years. Must be something incredibly powerful." he still looked baffled as if there was no possible explanation. Yes, vampire venom was powerful, but I had only been turned six months ago. What was he on about?

"Who are you?" I asked. " What do you want?" I sounded worried. I don't know why. I had nothing to be scared of, right? After all I was a strong newborn vampire. What chance would a human stand?

The man merely laughed. How this question was amusing i didn't understand.

"What has happened to you? Of course you know who I am. And you most certainly should know what I want." he spoke like I was stupid. Like he was stating something so obvious it was dancing in front of me. I gave him an offended look.

"Do I look like a mindreader?" _'Thats my husbands thing' _I thought. He smiled again. I didn't like him smiling. It was such a mischievious smile like he was up to something. He acted like he had some dark secret over me that he was blackmailing me with. He acted like he had control over me.

"You think playing games will protect you? I shall return to the Dark Lord and confirm your whereabouts. This time he shall not fail."

What could I honestly think? Maybe he had the wrong person? This man really thought he knew me.

"Listen, I have to go. You've got the wrong person." I told him trying to move, but I was immobilised. What the hell was wrong with me? Why couldn't I go anywhere?

"You will pay, Potter! For what you did to my family!" his face was sadistic now. He started to shake, similar to how Jake shook when he was mad. He was yelling, and cursing at me. What did he think I did to his family? He was suddenly infront of me and could smell the blood. I could almost taste it. I could scence the heat of it. I held my breath tighter and swallowed. "Your little games got my father killed! Your parents weren't enough ey, Potter. Your pathetic!" His face was screwed up as if he was smelling something horrible. He pulled out a strange looking stick. A well presented stick to be honest. It looked hand calved with some strange patterns on it. Soon I felt the tip pressed into my throat. It was not pushing far because my marble skin would not budge. His rage was too high to notice. He starred me straight in my eye's, his only being inches away. He whispered now.

"I could kill you myself you know." he looked deeper into my eyes with a hatred that was almost burning into me. I could not look away. More to the fact I wondered if he knew how to kill a vampire. "You have gotten very beautiful since I -" he cut off. Maybe only just realising what he had said. Maybe he finally realised that I wasnt who he thought I was. He looked at me a moment longer before stepping back. He slipped the stick back in his pocket. What a weird object to use as a weapon.

"See you soon, Potter." he smiled then disapeared and suddenly I could move again. I tried to follow him but his scent only lingered where he stood. It went in no other direction. I was stunned. Where had he gone?

"BELLA?" Edward was running vampire speed up to me in a panic. He reached me, cupping my face in his hands before hugging me. "I'm sorry. I was worried, Alice said your future disapeared. With everything going on at the moment I got worried. I'm so glad your ok." He hugged me tightly again.

"There was a human." I confesed to him.

"Sorry?"

"A human. He just disapeared. I don't know where he went." I explained. Edward looked worried again. He sniffed around the air and had obviously caught the scent.

"Its fading but I can smell it." he told me. "I caught nothing on the way over here. And Alice didn't see anything. Which way did it go?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't see him run. He just...disapeared. Like he was an image come to life and fading again.

"I can't even hear any thoughts close by." I could tell he was getting worried himself.

"He was here and then he was gone." I told him.

Edward grabbed my arm and we started to walk. Faster, then faster again. We held eachothers hands as we ran together back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

We got back to the house and everyone was back from their runs. I explained to them all what had happened at the lake. I described the man that I had seen. I explained what he had said. They were all as confused as I was.

"He called you what?" Emmett asked.

"Potter. I have never heard that name in either of my lives." I explained.

"And he definitely wasn't a vampire?" Esme chimed in. I shook my head and we ducked our heads in contemplation.

"The scent just stayed where he stood. I don't understand. He said he would be seeing me again." I explained. They looked worried. There seemed to be something out there that was a little bit more worrying than a human.

"We saw no one or any trail while we were running the perimeter. The scent came out of no where. The only marks were shoe marks where he walked to the water. I got Sam to check it out." Jacob added. We all sat in silence. A little worried as to what was going on. Edward, Renesmee and I made our way back to our little cottage in the woods. The walk was silence except for Renesmee's humming. She had taken a liking to humming recently. A lot of the time she hummed the lullaby Edward wrote for her. Her voice was like magic. The sweetest sound I ever thought I would hear. Every time I look into her chocolate brown eye's it brings a smile to my face. Like all worries are over. I sat in front of the fireplace watching the flames trail up the walls of brick. Edward came and sat by my side putting his arm around me. His lips gently brushed my cheek. I think he still was so used to being gentle with me.

"Everything will work out." He assured me. I could still hear a hint of worry and doubt. I gazed into his eyes and tried to believe him. Nothing believable seemed to come to me.

"Something dangerous is coming. I can feel it. We won't be left alone." If I could cry I'm sure a couple tears would have escaped. I could feel there was more to the man at the lake then appeared to the eye.

"I'll be here to protect you, Bella. I promise."

I knew he was trying to protect me but I was frustrated. This man at the lake wanted me. He wanted 'Potter'. He wasn't going away anytime soon and I'm sure he has something to do with the death. It was the only explanation. There was one thing that I couldn't understand. He smelled human, however Alice still couldn't see around him and his scent ended only where he had been and he moved faster than even vampire eyes could see. He was dangerous and I could sense it. I could see it in his eyes.

Days went by and nothing had happened. We all in the lounge quiet when there was a knock at the door. It was Charlie. I ran with speed to the door and answered it.

"Dad!"

My first instinct was to hug him. I don't know why but I felt like I needed him. I hadn't had much to do with him since my turning. He was shocked but all the same slung his arms around me and kissed the side of my head.

"Hey Bells." He greeted before acknowledging everyone else.

"Just popping in to let you know that we have received the results of the autopsy," He looked down at his feet which meant that it was still a mystery. Everyone held there breaths.

"There is no physical evidence as to how they died. Results show he was completely healthy at the time of death. Not a thing wrong, completely healthy." He was lost in his words himself, as if still trying to come to terms with the unusual news himself. "Never seen anything like it." he finished now fidgeting with his fingers. The only time I ever noticed him doing that was when he was seriously at an extreme loss.

"Has the body been identified?" Carlisle asked.

For the first time he lifted his head and looked into Carlisle's eyes.

"No one has sent out missing reports to anyone that looks like him. More unusual, DNA records shows he doesn't exist. There is no link as to where he could be from or who he is. He is in no system in the United State or any surrounding countries. We have a request for broader search of records but for the time being he doesn't exist."

We were all quiet. We didn't know what to think. Nothing this strange ever happened. All I could think of was there was something strange out there. More than just vampires and werewolves. Even more concerning, I felt a weird connection to it all yet no recollection as to how I could possibly be linked.

"You say there is no record of his existence?" Carlisle repeated, obviously wondering if he had heard right.

"That's right. Could be anyone, the only proof of his existence is the corpse." Charlie confirmed.

This was by far the weirdest occurrence anyone here has heard of. It had even Carlisle confused. I could see in his eyes he had never come across a situation like this.

Something serious was happening and I couldn't shake the feeling that it was linked to me. Call it a hunch, but it was there.

Once again Charlie hung around for a couple of hours. I excused myself every hour to change the contacts Alice supplied for me to hide my eyes that were gradually getting more golden. When Charlie eventually left we were left in silence. All of us were in deep contemplation. There was a loud crack behind us and we all looked up to investigate what it was. Rosalie, Alice, Edward and I all hissed instinctively.

An elf looking creature appeared in font of us wearing a scarf and some socks and a short rag as a pair of pants. It had huge circled eyes that bulged out of the sockets and a long nose that reminded me briefly of Pinocchio. It looked up in awe and the big round eyes lit up like it had just received its largest desire.

"It's true! You are alive!" it screeched loudly. Within seconds it was in font of me, arms slung tightly around my waste crying. I hissed in defense and the creature backed away.

"Dobby never believed that Miss was dead. Never! I knew you were out there somewhere!" he was so happy I think he didn't realized what had just happened. Then I think the realization had occurred to him.

"You have changed mostly, Miss Potter." He looked like he was analyzing me. I let out a hiss again. Everyone was frozen behind me trying to piece together exactly what was happening. Edward was at my side in utmost protection mode. Automatically I hissed again at the creature. I could smell the blood pumping through his veins but it was somehow de-appetizing. I had finally registered what the creature was calling me.

Potter.

I almost cracked in that moment from agitation. The poor creature backed away as I yelled.

"WHO IS THIS POTTER?" I demanded. I don't know what came over me. Months of voices and images and now all this had finally gotten to my core. The creatures ears folded back in fear as he took a few steps back.

"Well…it's you Miss. Do you not remember?" the creature almost looked torn with sadness suddenly. It's giant ears sitting backwards in a homeless state. I was too confused and curious to care for a moment.

"My name is Bella! Bella Cullen! I don't know this Potter name! You tell the blonde man this and just leave! Now!"

The creature was shocked. I had no idea what else to say. I didn't know anything about a Potter and I certainly didn't know anything about this creature or the blonde man at the lake.

"Blonde man?" the creature quested. "Dobby does not understand. What blonde man?" the creature looked confused.

"The blonde man at the lake that told me that some Dark Lord was coming! I told him and now I will tell you! You have the wrong person!" I just wanted this to end. I felt this had something to do with me and therefore the death of the unknown person was my fault. The creature's ears curled up to nothing, pure fear dominating its face.

"D-Dr-Draco Malfoy, Miss?" the creature asked. My head spun. I was frustrated beyond belief.

"I don't know who it was!" I yelled again.

The creature was at my feet in a few seconds on its knees hands crossed in pleading mode.

"Please Miss Potter, you must get away! You must get away. Dobby can help you."

I hissed loudly even feeling a slight growl in the back of my throat. I jump backwards to get away from the creature. I had jumped too hard and landed in the wall and suddenly the creature in front of me was in my head. I could see it clear as day. A living room with a very large pink faced man and a very skinny long nosed women, and there was a cake that looked to be floating. I looked in the eyes of the creature and yelling.

"Please don't! I'll be expelled!"

It gave a sly smile and clicked it's fingers and I heard a scream. I opened my eyes and seen the same creatures at the foot of a bed that I lay it. There were random images of this elf and somehow, I knew I knew this creature. From where, I was incapable of saying. As I took realization to the room around me, everyone stared at me in shock, even the elf looking creature.

The shock expression seemed to change on the creature. Turning to a sort of hope, everyone else, looked fearful.

I didn't know what to say. How was I to explain what I was feeling? Suddenly things were calm. I shot an appreciative look at Jasper.

"Bella, could you explain what you mean by expelled?" Alice intervened.

I stopped and looked. I had screamed what I had seen, but as to how to explain it was a different story. I wanted to run, I didn't want to explain to everyone about my images. I couldn't"

In that moment I was glad I wasn't human. They would hear my heart beating a million miles per second otherwise. The seconds of silence felt like hours. I felt time slow to a stop as everyone now focused on me to find out exactly what was happening.

OOC: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I have had it half written and been incredibly busy the last few days with stupid work and I was also out of town for the weekend. I hope you like it. This was kind of a rush job to finish off. So I hope it turned out ok. Leave us a review. Thanks again to the people who read and keep up with this. It really is great. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone starred at me, waiting for my reply. There eyes were drowned in worry and fear.

"I've been having these sort of…" I couldn't get it out…how could I possibly explain I was seeing things and hearing things that I really shouldn't.

"Well, I've been hearing things of late, and well, seeing things as well. I'm not sure what they are."

I waited in the silence and copped the full pressure of all eyes in the room on me. It would have been about two minutes passed by the time the creature had spoken.

"You mean…to say…you really don't remember...Anything?"

My eyes connected with those big eyes and I could feel the sadness that was exposed.

"I'm sorry."

There was another long silence as the creature stood there and thought for a moment as if trying to decide what to do.

"You…." Dobby now looked at me in horror, Complete fear. "Did…Die".

"Obviously, I'm a vampire."

I couldn't get in trouble. This creature was obviously not from a normal world either. The creature jumped backwards at my words and began a sort of stuttering weep.

"A-A..V-v-v-ampire Miss?" he was in denial to believe.

"Yes we do exist…" I shrugged it off and Rosalie hissed at the other side of the room in debate of what I'd just done.

"I know that Miss! But to think you would become one is utterly absurd!" he screeched.

"You know?" Carlisle was interested as to find this out.

"Well of course we know! Your kinds are studied in Defence Against The Dark Arts! The Dark Lord managed to get some of you on his side in his last reign. This time…So far he has not managed to. Miss Potter, this is critical and I think you should see the order."

I must have looked stupid standing there starring like a lunatic. I was curious.

"The Order?"

"Yes – wait," starring at me with complete curiosity now. "Can you still perform magic?"

"Excuse me?" somehow the entire room managed to chime at the same time.

"Miss Potter –"

"Please, call me, Bella."

The creature took a huge breath and swallowed.

"Bella, you don't do magic?" he breathed. I shook my head.

"You must come back to the order. There must be something we can do. The prophecy still stands and has not yet been carried out. I take it you can't apparate either?" I think he understood my answer from my confused and lost expression.

"I will send someone to fetch you."

He turned away now. "Wait!" I yelled. But it was too late. The creature Dobby no longer stood there in the room.

….

There was intense silence and no one dared breathe or move. I was stunned into position and wondered if Id fallen into some kind of universe. If maybe I was still human and in some kind of long sleep and dream. I couldn't piece together what was happening. I nearly jumped as Edwards unexpected hand as suddenly on my shoulder. His lips kissed my head passionately.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked me gently. I looked to each one of us in the room and to now shock they were still staring at me. I looked into Edwards eyes.

"I didn't know how to say. I didn't understand them myself. I…I…I'm so sorry." I buried my head in his chest and his arms wrapped around me soothingly.

"Its ok." He assured me stroking my back. It felt so nice. I felt exhausted.

"So, that would explain your sudden mood swings of late. I thought they were a little weird. Although I am no mind reader I could not tell what was happening."

I turned to Jasper.

"I do not understand them, Jasper." I looked to Carlisle. "Could this be a vampire thing?"

He was contemplating.

"In all honestly, Bella, I have never come across this before. It seems you are having memories. And they are not ones from your human life. The only conclusion I could think of is that you are seeing memories from another life. Something I would not have considered possible. However they do not also seem to be from a human life on the other side of the coin. Tell me, what are some of the things you are seeing?"

I tried to think back.

"I keep seeing a…well, I think it is a man, maybe a vampire. He looks like a snake. He wears a tattered dark cape that covers him entirely. He is nearly like a grim reaper. I don't know. He looks at me with malice. I seen a castle and a lake. I hear a lady screaming, and I see green. Its bright and it starts off small and then hides everything out and that's all I cam see. I've seen a gravestone, it had a name on it." I struggled to remember the name. "Tim, tim, tim, Tom….Tom! Tom something...Tom Riddle! I think."

"Does the name mean anything to you?"

"Ive never heard it. Not that I can remember. I just don't know. "

"Do you think it has something to do with the body they found?" Edward was looking at Carlisle.

"I'm not sure Edward, but something else is out there and I have no clue if they are a danger to us."


	6. Chapter 6

We carried out our "normal" life for a couple days. Everything seemed great, we had heard nothing more from the Dobby creature. The blonde man had not returned and there so far had been no more bodies found. Charlie asked us to be vigilant none the less. The sun came out and Edward, Renesmee and myself went hunting while the other stayed home. The packs ran perimeters every so often to see if they could smell any new scent but nothing. I hadn't seen any more images or memories as of yet. It had been a week and we were all hanging round the house. Emmett and myself arm wrestling and yet he still could not beat me due to my new born strength that had yet not faded. We had nearly crushed up two giant boulders that we used as a table. Renesmee laughed every time.

"Haha, Uncle Emmett, mummy is whipping you!" she'd laugh. Emmett would get irritated however smile back at Renesmee. We leveled out Renesmees intake if foods. We let her hunt with us however everyday we would feed her human food. Everything was bliss. I was so happy that I had forgotten about those few encounters. Until there was yet another weird encounter. It was one o'clock in the afternoon and an we heard a screech from outside. We could all hear the flapping of the wings and it was an unmistaken sound. We looked out and fair enough, an owl was flying towards us. Owls were a night animal and it was incredibly peculiar to be out. What was more peculiar was the fact that what looked like an envelope was resting in the owl's beak. We all exchanged looks of confusion between us. It wasn't long and the owl had reached the window. We opened the window and the owl swooped to the table, dropped the envelope and stood next to it scratching between its feathers. Slowly I walked over the envelope picking it up and opening it.

_Bella, _

_We understand this must be difficult for you. We would love to get in contact personally. If you consent put it in a note and the owl will inform us._

_Sincerely,_

_The Order of the Phoenix_

Things were getting crazy. Owls bringing envelopes, what was wrong with the post? I ignored how stupid I felt quickly wrote a note back. Curiosity had gotten the best of me. I needed to know what all this meant. _"I consent. How do we meet?"_

I folded the note up and deposited it into an envelope and handed it to the owl who took the note, spread its wings and set flight. I was confused and stunned to the spot wondering what to do now. Once more the whole rooms eyes were set on me. I could only shrug.

The next couple of days were quiet once more. Edward comforting me in every way possible and Carlisle still trying to decode what was happening and trying to make sense like the rest of us. He would every so often ask me a question of my visions. Were they past? Were they future? Was it some kind of vampire ability. Alice searched her mind to see something coming but nothing was coming in her mind. She could not see any threat what so ever. We carried on our days and acted as normal and human as we could while Charlie visited. Still asking no questions on the change. Today he stood shocked as it has slipped all our minds with how busy they already were to where contacts. He stared into my eyes for a brief moment and that was when I realized. I didn't know what to say, should I try to explain or try make an excuse but nothing came to mind. When he kept going on like nothing was noticed, I decided to leave it there. I followed him in the door as he wondered over to Renesmee, who held out her arms for a hug from Charlie. He wrapped her in his arms, noticing how much she had grown. It was such a beautiful sight and I was so happy to have it this way.

A couple days had passed no worries. It was a Saturday and the sky was so black with clouds and the clouds so lit up by lightning it was like a light show. The thunder crashed around like a war zone and the rain poured down insanely. Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and I were on the deserted beach playing around when my images returned. I was in an ocean on a rock briefly before being inside a cavern inside the rocks. There was blood leaking down the walls which then opened to expose a deepar section to the cavern. A lake hidden inside and a boat. Suddenly I was in the middle with and older man with half moon spectacles and a wise feel to him. I could practically smell the rotten moldy stench. He was soon weeping at my feet, demanding me to not force him anymore of a clear water looking substance. He was clearly in pain and I didn't know what to do. Creatures began flooding in from the surrounding lake. More like corpses with looks of malice devouring there eyes. I couldn't fight them off. I was panicking.

"Bella?" a panicked voice mimicked my own. Only it was masculine. "Bella can you hear me?" it continued. I looked around and there was no one I could see calling me. Just the creatures ever so much closer now. A heat rose up around me and a brightness lit the place up. All I could see was these mutilated living dead crawling from the water with no space to run. No space to go. I had to get the old man out. "Bella?" Where was the voice coming from? I flicked around only to the see the old man standing waving a wand around. Determination and control sparked like fire in his eyes behind his half mooned spectacles. Then I seen the fire. Blazing in circles it expanded the length of the room and the creature began to retreat. The flames got thicker and and wider. I was going to burn again. I could feel the burning. I started to scream. "Mummy!" a panicked sweet voice came from the darkness and soon chased the flames away. The beach was back in front of me and Renesmee leaned in over me with Jacob and Edward. There was absolute panic in there eyes. But then I could also notice something else. More than panic and something that was pretty rare to see on the faces of a werewolf and a vampire. There was intense fear. There was wonder and confusion but some kind of strong fear. I soon realized that I was on the floor. Did I fall? I wanted to cry. Every emotion possible ran through my veins. I couldn't recognize half of them.

"Bells what happened?" Jake asked. His voice sounded shaken. It wasn't long until the rest of the family was around me. I guessed Edward called them.

"What happened?" I heard Carlisle's voice. He also sounded panicked.

"Fire." Was all I could get out.

"Bella collapsed, I don't know what happened but her eyes closed and then she started panicking. She started to scream. I didn't know what to do. We couldn't get her attention," Edward was explaining. Mean while he didn't take his eyes off me for a second. He was statue like and his eyes were locked. The fear was locked along with it. "He arms flung out and then…." He hesitated. Why did he hesitate?

"Its ok, Edward." Esme assured him.

"Like she said, flames. The rocks lifted from the floor all along the beach. The sand began to be thrashed around like a hurricane and…flame. A few fires started over there and there." For the first time he looked away to point to several positions. I followed his direction and there were a few logs burnt and some black patches as if there had been bon fires. Did I nearly cost them their lives? I couldn't believe it. Could I be trusted?

Nobody spoke. Every pair of eyes turned to my own and Jacob had an arm around Renesmee as to let her know it was going to be ok. I sat up. I could feel the fear myself now. I had no idea what had happened here while I was wherever I was. But something told me it was bad.


End file.
